When Disaster Strikes
by EmilyRose97
Summary: An earthquake hits regionals, leaving New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline trapped inside the collapsing building. With Rachel and Jesse stuck between and under piles of rubble, the teams have to form an alliegence to save them. Disaster story!
1. The Ground Moves

**Author Note: This is an idea I've had for a while; basically, VA and ND are trapped in a life or death situation, with Rachel and Jesse most at risk. They have to work together to try and get out alive. Will be multi-chapter. No, I have never experienced any disasters like this, so my writing will be off, but if you know about it, please tell me as to improve how I write this. Quite a few chapters planned. R&R please, reviews make my day!**

Jesse walked towards the boy's bathroom, swaggering slightly, confident that they would easily win regionals. He could just see himself lifting up the trophy, victorious, proving to Rachel that it had been right to leave her. He sighed slightly at the thought of Rachel. That was when the ground started shaking, and the people started screaming.

Jesse looked around him. He was alone in this section of the corridor, near the doors of the bathrooms. He started to make his way back towards the Vocal Adrenaline dressing room, but the shaking floor constantly threw him off balance. He hit the floor, disorientated. Around him, dust was streaming from the ceiling and walls, which were starting to crack. Jesse threw himself backwards as the ceiling gave way, and a pile of rubble landed in front of him.

Rachel had been in the girl's bathroom, reapplying her make up, when the tremors first started. She gasped as the ground shook, grabbing the counter to steady herself. This hadn't been in the weather reports, and Rachel had scrolled through all possible reports listed. She wasn't going to have anything ruin regionals. Then, the lights went out, leaving the whole building in the dark.

Jesse picked himself up and swore as more rubble fell on the other side, blocking him in. He knew it was too dangerous in the pitch black to try to find his way past the towers of rubble. He punched the wall, unintentionally hitting a door, and was shocked when he heard a squeak as he did so.

The New Directions looked around, shocked. Dust was tumbling onto them, and they grasped each other for support. The girls, and some of the guys, screamed when they were plunged into the dark. They sat around, holding onto whoever was next to them, silent fear around them. Mr Schuester took hold of the situation.

"Ok, guys, calm please." He said, getting out his phone to light his face. "I need you to all say your names, one after another, so we can check everyone's here."

"Puck." A voice came from the darkness. Noah had felt the need to go first, show others the situation would be okay. Not that he knew.

"Finn." Finn called, setting example.

"Quinn."

"T-Tina."

"Matt."

"Mercedes."

"Kurt."

"Artie."

"Mike."

"Santana."

There was silence, then the sound of a small struggle.

"Oww that hurt Santana, why did you elbow me?"

"You were meant to say your name Brittany!" Her friend replied with a sigh.

"Oh. Brittany." The blonde smiled in the darkness.

Mr Schue smiled slightly at the girl's antics, but then frowned. "Again guys."

The glee clubbers repeated the list, causing Mr Schuester's frown to deepen, peering through the darkness at his fingers, on which he'd been keeping count.

"Guys, I only count eleven. Is someone missing?" He waved the phone around the room, briefly illuminating the faces of his glee club.

The gleeks all sat, hard in thought, before Puck spoke.

"I don't hear any hysterical sobbing. Where's Rachel?"

The rest of the club froze, and Finn felt that his heartbeat would be audible to everyone in the silent room. Rachel was missing. It hit him like a sledgehammer. Not only that, but it was Puck who had realised, not him. Finn put his head in his hands.

Tina spoke up, her voice a terrified squeak, and her stutter had returned.

"I- I th-th-think that she we-we-went to the t-toilet." She managed to spit out, gripping hands with Artie tightly.

"She wanted to look her best for accepting the trophy." Quinn added, brushing dust off her shoulder, wanting to help.

"Ok, guys, we need to find her, make sure she's safe." Mr Schue walked to the door, trying to open it. He shoved it, but it wouldn't budge. "Doors stuck." He told his club, reality dawning on him.

Matt, ever the realist, looked up. "It must be stuck from rubble blocking it. That or the frame was bent out of shape during the quake."

From his seat, Finn blanched, not visible in the darkness. So he and his friends were trapped here, with Rachel probably stuck, unable to get to them. And if she had been in the corridor, then she might have been struck by rubble. Finn groaned softly, and felt Brittany's comforting hand on his shoulder. For once, the blonde seemed to understand the situation.

Mr Schuester went back to his seat in front of the club. He looked through the wall of black at them, worrying for each of their safety. Even if they did make it out of the room, what if there were more quakes? And how would they wheel Artie through the debris? He sighed, wondering how to help these frightened kids. It would take a miracle to get them out.

In the girl's bathroom, standing in the pitch black, terrified, Rachel heard a bang on the door. She squealed, before she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hello?" It called. Her eyes widened, unfortunately getting dust in them. "Anyone there?" The voice came again.

"Yes!" Rachel yelled back, stumbling and feeling her way towards the door. It was flung open, and she peered into the dark, just making out Jesse, as she had suspected from the familiar voice.

"Rachel?" Jesse peered back at her, trying to identify the small figure in front of him.

"Yes Jesse, its me." Rachel sighed in relief; glad to have someone whose hand she could hold during these frightening times. "Can you guide me back to my dressing room?" She asked him, not wanting to have to go alone.

Jesse sighed. "I wish I could Rach. But we're blocked in. Ceiling caved down on either side, two massive holes. In this dark it's too dangerous to try and go anywhere, and it might be too high anyway."

Rachel's heart sank. They were trapped. And she was stuck with none other than Jesse St James, the big heartbreaker. She gulped.

"So, we have to stay here?" She squeaked. Jesse nodded, shaking dust out of his hair.

"Looks like it's just you, me and these piles of rubble." He told her with a sigh.

Back in the New Directions dressing room, Mr Schue navigated his phone through his contacts. He pressed the call button to a number he'd added a few months ago, although he'd promised himself, and Emma, that it would be deleted. He was damn glad it wasn't though. He prayed he would get a signal. He was lucky and the phone was answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" The voice said.

Will took a breath. "Shelby, it's Will Schuester here. I'm guessing you're as trapped as we are?"

He knew Shelby was the right person to call. If Rachel was here, she'd take charge immediately, and she'd got that quality from her mother. Maybe if Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions worked together, they'd be able to get out. Especially if Shelby knew Rachel was missing. Mr Schue sighed, and listened to Shelby's reply

**Sorry for slight cliffhanger, and I hope you like it so far! I'm having a lot of fun writing this. What will happen next? Read on to find out! And please, please review, it really makes me happy! :) Next chapter to be up soon!**


	2. Burried

**Author Note: Wow! I'm totally thrilled by the amount of reviews I've got for the first chapter, so I thought I'd get on with this one for you guys. Lots of people have been asking about Quinn… She wasn't planned to give birth, but I might possibly add that in, a little more excitement for everyone to enjoy. Here's the second chapter, sorry if it's not that exciting, subsequent chapters will be, promise! R&R please, and enjoy!**

As soon as the lights had gone out in the Vocal Adrenaline dressing room, Shelby instantly reeled out orders.

"Alright, all of you with surnames from A-M, phones on please. Use them to light your faces. N-Z's, turn yours off to save battery, these are our only lights." She ordered.

Shelby turned hers own phone on, and tried ringing the emergency services. She swore under her breath when she couldn't get a signal. She then fumbled for the register with the names of the students on, to check they were all there. She had everyone until she reached S.

"Tyler Sandrigham?"

"Here."

"Jesse St. James?"

There was no reply. Shelby repeated it, louder, but still no reply.

"Guys, where's Jesse? Shine your phones around."

They did, but Jesse wasn't there. Then one of the girls spoke up.

"He went to the toilet I think." She said.

"You mean the toilet, in the corridor that has now collapsed?" Shelby said rhetorically. She closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself, before carrying on with the register. Luckily only Jesse was missing. Well, not luckily for Jesse.

"Alright he-" Shelby was cut off by the ringing of her phone. She frowned at it, before answering.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Shelby, it's Will Schuester here. I'm guessing you're as trapped as we are?" She heard him sigh over the phone.

"Yeah." Shelby told him "Our doors stuck and the lights are off."

"Same here. Have you got all your kids?" Mr Schue asked her. It was vital they had as much information on what was happening elsewhere.

"Nearly all. Only Jesse's missing. He went to the bathroom. You got all of yours?"

Will sighed. This was the bit he wasn't looking forward too. "No. Rachel's missing."

He heard an intake of breath on the other end of the phone. Even though Shelby had rejected Rachel, she was still her mother.

"Do you know where she is?" Shelby asked after a moment.

"She went to the bathroom too. Maybe her and Jesse are together?" Mr Schue suggested hopefully. Even though Jesse wasn't Rachel, or any of New Directions' favourite person at the moment, at least she'd have company.

"Maybe. What do you know about everyone else in the building?" Shelby wondered how many people were left trapped inside.

"They've probably evacuated the audience, staff, judges etcetera, through the exits in the auditorium. And I think Aural Intensity, who were next door to us, got out. I heard a lot of shouting and movement from them. They were right by an exit."

Shelby nodded. "Great, so there's only 40 people left in the building. Twelve of your kids, twenty-six of mine, and two adults. The two rival teams."

"I see your maths is better today." Will joked, trying to relieve the situation. He looked at his kids; all looking scared in the dark.

Shelby smiled slightly, in spite of the situation. "Twelve plus twenty- six plus two is easier than two hundred times four times twenty-six." She sighed. "So, were missing two kids between us. Would Rachel have her phone on her?"

Mr Schue thought for a moment. "Girls." He asked the glee girls. "Do your dresses' have pockets?"

The girls all felt the material, and shook their heads, muttering no so that Mr Schue would hear through the dark.

"No pockets. Will Jesse have his? Surely your trousers have pockets?" Mr Schuester told Shelby.

"He might have it. I'll try calling him. Phone me if you get any updates." Suddenly, there was another earth tremor, along with a scream and a crashing sound. "What was that?" Shelby asked, panicked.

"Corridor must have collapsed again." Mr Schuester looked at his club, who looked even more shaken than before. Then Kurt spoke.

"Mr Schuester, I think that was Rachel screaming. I've heard her scream enough times over glee to know what it sounds like." Kurt waved his hand, trying to blow off that he was truly worried with his usual wit.

"Shelby, we think that was Rachel. Try phoning Jesse ASAP. And contact me if you get any news." Mr Schue told the Vocal Adrenaline director.

"Ok. Bye Will, straight on it." Shelby ended the call.

Rachel and Jesse had been standing in their section of the corridor, making small talk, both wondering when they would be able to get out. They both gasped when another earthquake shook the building again. Then, Rachel screamed, looking at the ceiling that was collapsing onto them.

When the dust settled, and there was only silence, Rachel heard Jesse call out to her in the darkness.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

Rachel coughed slightly. "Yes, but I'm trapped. All this rubble is on me, I can only just move my arms and my head."

She heard movement as Jesse tried to find his way out. "I can move anything more than a few centimetres, except for my head." His voice came out breathy, the weight of the debris on top of him making it hard to breathe.

They lay there, both buried in rubble, each plagued with horrible thoughts. What if no one knew they were here? What if no one could get to them? The silence drew on, longer and longer, until Rachel voiced her biggest concern.

"Jesse." Her voice was quiet, and Jesse knew she was terrified. "Jesse, are we going to… are we…" Sobs ripped through Rachel's chest, and the impossibility of their situation hit her.

Jesse shushed her. "It's okay Rach, we'll make it." He tried to calm her, but really he was just as worried himself. Then, his phone began to ring. He tried to reach it, but he was spread eagled on his back, his hands blocked from getting to his trouser pocket. He swore.

"Rachel, can you get my phone? It's in my pocket." Jesse told her, hoping she'd be able to reach it. Then, maybe someone would know where they were. And then, maybe, somebody could come and help them.

Back in the New Directions dressing room, Mr Schuester was giving his club a speech.

"Listen guys. There are 40 people stuck in this building. Thirty- eight teenagers and two adults. From now on, there are no clubs; there are no rivals. We all need to work together. Both Rachel and Jesse are lost, possibly together, and we have to help them, as does Vocal Adrenaline. If there's a time where you have to save lives, you save their lives as readily as you would one of your friends, do you understand? I know we haven't got on with them much recently, but I'm pretty sure none of you want them to die. Okay?"

The club nodded, unnecessary in the dark, and muttered their agreement.

"Good. Boys, I need you to break out of the door. There's a fire extinguisher somewhere, you can use that to smash it down." They got up, fumbling around in the dark.

Then, Tina spoke quietly. "M-Mr Schue. Wh-What about Artie? H-He can't get his ch-chair across uneven gr-gr-gound." Tina felt Artie grip her hand even more tightly, and, even in the pitch black she knew he was smiling at her in thanks for voicing his problem.

Mr Schue sighed. "Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, can you manage to carry him? Then the other girls can help dig us out." Mr Schuester asked.

The girls told him they could, but then Puck spoke up.

"Wait, what about Quinn. She can't do any work like that, she's eight months gone." Noah was concerned for both his girlfriend and his baby. "She has problems walking as it is, over debris while trying to dig us out, I think not Mr Schue. And they've all got silly heels on!" He punched the door next to him in frustration at their situation.

Mr Schue nodded, only visible because of the light from his phone. "Matt can help Quinn to walk when needed. Okay guys. It's time to bust ourselves out!"

**Sorry not a lot happened in that chapter, I needed to get the literary house keeping done, and to just set everything up for the drama. Somebody asked for some Artina, so you got a smidgen there, and possibly more in later chapters, as well as Quick, Britanna etc. So, will VA and ND get out? Will lives need to be saved? What will happen to Rachel and Jesse, can they reach his phone before it stops ringing? Next chapter to come soon! Review please, it really made me happy to see the ones from last chapter!**

**P.S. If you're a Finchel fan, try reading some of my friend, Finnchel987's fanfics. Take it from me, they're pretty excellent, and that's coming from a St. Berry supporter!**


	3. First Contact

**Author Note: Ok guys, here's chapter 3 for you! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I genuinely love getting them, and all your feedback is so lovely and supportive! I've been getting suggestions and requests, and they will all be considered and probably filtered in. By the way, I hope the fact that I have to keep jumping back a few minutes isn't too confusing, I just have too many little scenes to keep up with. Enjoy this chapter, R&R please!**

"_Rachel, can you get my phone? It's in my pocket." _

Rachel began to slide her left hand through the pile of rubbles, searching for a way through, towards Jesse and the ringing phone. She found a tunnel through, reaching in, stretching her fingers.

"Is that the right place?" She asked Jesse, still blind from the lack of light, although her eyes were sadly getting used to the situation.

"No, that's my hand." Jesse replied, briefly grasping her fingers. "You need to go a lot lower, down to my pocket."

"Ok Jesse, I'm trying!" Rachel drew her hand out of the tunnel, grazing her bare arms as she went, before trying another route to her left. All the while, the phone kept on ringing, the sound echoing through the silent darkness.

Back in the New Directions dressing room, the girls, Artie and Kurt sat in silence, the only sound coming from the boys, who were trying to smash down the door, grunting as they strained to break the wood.

"Its not working Mr Schue!" Finn complained, bashing the door with the fire extinguisher.

"Were gunna be stuck here forever!" Puck moaned, slamming the door in annoyance.

"Guys, where the New Directions fighting spirit? Of course we'll get out!" Mr Schue had no more hope than the boys of the club, but he had to keep spirits up somehow.

"Don't talk rot Mr Schue." Artie said, a depressed tone to his voice. "Once we get out, we have to climb our way over rubble, while carrying me and supporting a teenage girl who's eight months pregnant." He sighed. Artie knew there might be a time when his club have to go on without him.

"Artie don't speak like that!" Tina told him. "Mr Schue is right, we_ will _make it!"

"_Ok. Bye Will, straight on it." _

Shelby ended the call, before turning to look at the group of teenagers in front of her.

"Which of you has Jesse St James' phone number?" She asked.

"Miss Corcoran, what's going on?" A small blonde girl sat at the back of the group, trembling.

"Which of you has Jesse St James' phone number?" Shelby repeated, speaking through her teeth.

A brunette boy with short hair spoke up. "I have it. It's on my phone."

He turned his phone on, searched through his contacts, and showed it to his teacher. Shelby dialled the number into her phone, closing her eyes in a silent prayer that not only would she get a signal, but that Jesse would have his phone on him, and that he'd be in a fit state to answer.

Rachel's fingers touched the side of Jesse's leg.

"Close." He grunted, the weight on his chest taking his breath from him. "Bit higher, then you've got my pocket."

Rachel slid her grazed hand up a bit. "I've found the pocket but your lying on the flap of material. You need to twist your leg to release it, it's too tight for me to get out."

Jesse moved his leg, gasping in pain as he did. Rachel's fingers delved into his pocket, grabbing the phone out.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, while trying to manoeuvre the phone out of the gap with her sore fingers.

Jesse screwed his eyes up, his breathing now ragged. "Yeah." He grunted. "Must have caught my leg on something sharp. Feels like a deep cut."

Rachel managed to press the green button on the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" A voice on the other end sounded quietly, swallowed up by the vast amount of darkness.

"Hello!" Rachel screamed back, then turned to Jesse. "How do you get speakerphone for this, I can't get it to my ear!"

"Options. Scroll down one. Click." His voice came through his gritted teeth.

Rachel followed his instructions, and Shelby's voice came out of the phone louder.

"Hello? Rachel was that you? Rachel? Jesse?"

"Shelby!" Rachel called to her.

"Oh Rachel thank god!" Rachel heard Shelby's sigh of relief. "Are you okay? Where are you? How's Jesse, are you with him? Can you get to us?" Shelby shot the questions at her quickly, not sure how much time they would have to talk on the phone.

"Yes, I'm here with Jesse. No, we can't get to you, were both buried under the collapsed roof. We're outside the toilets, between our two clubs dressing rooms. Jesse's more trapped than I am, he can't move and I think he's in pain-"

"You think?" Jesse muttered, trying to breath evenly.

"-So, were not really that okay. Alive, yes, okay, no." Rachel answered all her questions, ignoring Jesse's sarcastic comments. Right now she was concentrated on getting them out, and sarcasm wasn't going to help.

"Alright Rachel, it's okay, we're coming for you. I'm sorry this has been short but I have to tell Mr Schuester about your situation."

"Wait, your in contact with Mr Schue?" Rachel asked. A spark of hope ignited in her. Her glee club, the only people who had ever truly accepted her, we're trying to find her.

"Yes, Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions are going to have to work together on this. We're going to get you okay? I'll give Mr Schuester the phone number so he can call you, I'll see you soon Rachel, you too Jesse. I promise." Shelby cut the call with a sigh. Why had she said that? She couldn't promise anything to them. They were stuck, injured and Shelby had to put the majority of her students first. She wordlessly chastised herself for saying stupid things, before turning back to her students.

"Miss Corcoran, what's going on?" Andrea Cohen, the lead female in the group, repeated the question. Shelby took a breath before filling Vocal Adrenaline in on the current events, and her expectations of them.

Rachel stared out into the darkness. There was a sudden beep.

"Jesse, why is your phone beeping?" She asked him.

Jesse swore to himself. "That beep is a warning. Low battery." He closed his eyes in desperation.

Back in the New Directions' changing room, there was a whoop from the boys.

"We got it!" Puck called out jubilantly, running his hands over the door. "We made a dent in it! If we keep smashing in the same spot it'll break it."

The boys slammed the fire extinguisher back into the door, with renewed energy.

Mr Schue picked up his phone and talked to Shelby.

"Good news guys. We've had word from Rachel. Her and Jesse are trapped, and we think injured, but we can phone them and talk to them, as luckily Jesse had his phone on him. She's okay for now, and she knows we're coming for her. We'll call her in a sec, once we have something to report." He smiled through the darkness, feeling a spark of hope over the situation. But he didn't know about the dwindling battery life on Jesse's phone, and neither did Shelby.

Eventually, the New Directions boys managed to splinter the door enough to get through it. They sent Mike out first, to check the conditions outside of the room.

"It's okay guys, there's a gap here, then we can start digging left towards Rachel." He called to them. Finally, things were going right.

**Ahh, if only they were actually going right! What with Jesse's phone and the things I have in store for them… Sorry for the short chapter, but lots more drama to come guys, as well as a whole chapter (after the next one) from the POV's of different characters, so you'll get those ships you've been asking for! Hope the flicking backwards and forwards isn't too confusing… review please, they encourage me to get the next chapter up for you guys! :)**


	4. Clearing The Way

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I did my homework then we watched 2012. In a way I was 'researching' this fic. But really, I was watching a film. It's very good I enjoyed it a lot, just like I hope you enjoy this! Please, please review!**

At Vocal Adrenaline, they didn't bother with silly, small fire extinguishers. The twelve boys each had a part of the sofa, and on three, they repeatedly smashed the end of it into the door, like a battering ram. The door broke down after fewer blows than the one that had trapped New Directions in, and the club felt their way out of the door into the gap outside their room. Shelby once again began issuing orders.

"Ok, I want two thirds of the boys digging to the left, towards the door, and I want the remaining third clearing the rubble to the right, towards where Jesse and Rachel are trapped and where New Directions will be coming from. Girls, I want the opposite, one third left and two thirds right. Go." Shelby directed her club.

The boys split themselves up, and began clearing the rubble immediately. The girls took longer to get to their places, making a fuss about which side they were on, and having to stumble over the rubble in heels slowed them even more. The extra girl had gone to the left, so Shelby herself began to work to the right and towards saving the others. She kept up a conversation, so that even in the darkness they were able to know the location of the other members.

Mr Schuester sat on a fallen lump of rubble next to Artie and Quinn. He dialled the number that Shelby had passed onto him into his phone, and listened to the general chatter of his working club until the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" He heard Rachel's voice on the other end of the phone, and he could hear the fear that had replaced her usual defiance.

"Rachel. It's Mr Schuester." The rest of New Directions paused from clearing the rubble, and looked at their teacher expectantly, his face illuminated by the light on his phone.

"Oh Mr Schuester! Thank god you called! How is everyone? Are there any injuries? Are you coming for us? I was so worried that we were going to be left here!" Rachel gushed at him, the feeling of panic subsiding slightly at being able to hear her teacher's dulcet tones.

"Hey, okay Rachel calm down." Mr Schue smiled despite their situation. Rachel Berry never failed to make him laugh. "We're all here, we're all coming for you. The other guys are clearing the rubble away as we speak. And no, nobody's injured, everyone's okay. How are you?"

"I'm alright, well, I'm buried under rubble but, I think I've only sustained minor injuries. Jesse has hurt himself though, so, when you pick us up, that may be a slight problem."

"Okay, okay, I got that. Look, Rachel, I'm going to end the call now if that's all right? I want to help the others clear the rubble and then we'll get to you quicker. We're working with Vocal Adrenaline, so they'll clear things the other way, so once we've picked you up, we'll get through quicker. Shelby and I will keep calling you okay?"

"Okay Mr Schuester. Thank you." Rachel ended the call and Mr Schuester stood up to help his club, patting Artie on the shoulder as he did so.

"We'll get out. Don't sweat it."

After the call ended Rachel out into the darkness for a while. Then Jesse's phone bleeped again and the pair were reminded of their predicament.

"You didn't tell them about the low battery." Jesse pointed out.

Rachel sighed. "I'm so very sorry." She said sarcastically. "Obviously it's unacceptable not to remember every single detail whilst checking on my clubs well being."

"Don't be stupid." Jesse muttered out of annoyance.

"Me stupid?" Rachel replied in a tone of disbelief. "Obviously my sarcasm is stupid but your recent actions aren't."

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up." Jesse said, a bitter tone to his voice.

"Would you prefer me to spend the whole time making small talk with you? If we're stuck here then I'd rather work out our issues now than spend the whole time in an awkward silence." Rachel shot back at him.

"Look Rachel. What I did was wrong, I was an idiot, and I hurt the one girl who I've ever truly liked and who has been on the same level as me." Jesse turned his head in the dark, staring at where he though Rachel would be. "But I can't take back my actions. What happened, happened, there's no changing that."

"You could at least apologise." Rachel pointed out.

"Fine. I'm sorry." He said, though he still found the weight of rubble on his chest restricting his ability to breath and talk.

They lay in the dark for a few moments, each lost in thought. Jesse wondered why he had suddenly decided to be open to Rachel and Rachel was thinking about what he'd said. She was also trying to work out whether he was sincere or not, or whether he was just trying to ease the situation while they were stuck.

"I'm not just saying that by the way. I mean it." Jesse muttered, answering Rachel's unasked question. Rachel was surprised that their train of thought had been so similar. Jesse's phone beeped again in the silence.

While Vocal Adrenaline were clearing rubble both ways, the New Directions were only going towards the left, towards Rachel, Jesse and their rival glee club. They chatted while working, and occasionally, when some progress was made, picked up

Artie and shuffled him along slightly. They each took turns sitting with him and Quinn, just talking. Mr Schuester was on and off the phone to Shelby the whole time, making sure both clubs were updated on the others progress.

Shelby was clearing the rubble alongside her club. She listened to the groups chatter while they worked, but didn't speak herself anymore. She was too focused on getting to Rachel and Jesse and helping the other club get out. With all the problems they'd had, she knew they were good kids, New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline alike, and she knew none of them deserved to die.

The group of teenagers gasped as another quake hit, dislodging more rubble. They grasped each other or the wall next to them, some being thrown off balance. The club groaned when they saw how there work had been affected.

Shelby sighed. "Keep going guys. It's off putting but we can't stop it. Back to clearing."

Jesse turned his head to the side as the rubble fell. He spat it out of his mouth and shook his head to dislodge it from his face and eyes.

"Rachel, you okay?" There was no reply. "Rach?" Just silence.

Jesse looked over at Rachel, but he couldn't see any movement. He thought back to what had happened. When the rubble had fallen he'd shut his eyes to stop the dust, but before he had, out of his peripheral vision he'd seen a large object dropping. His hand, which was stuck in a tunnel and could only go forward, reached out to Rachel. He touched her face, feeling her eyes closed. Then, he felt wet on his hand. Blood. Rachel had been hit by falling rubble and was out cold.

Jesse groaned, and started struggling. Each movement hurt, grazed him even more and pushed grit into his wounds, but he needed to get free to check on her. He fumbled for her hand and felt a pulse and sighed in relief. Then he started trying to free himself again. Jesse's phone started to ring in Rachel's other hand, and he grunted in frustration, his struggling increasing. He had to check on Rachel and he had to get his ringing phone, the ringing phone that could run out of battery at any point.

The New Directions were reeling from the quake, checking on each other's welfare. They peered at each other, surprised that they were able to make the others out more clearly, although, they could just be getting used to the darkness. Once they had all got over the shock of the quake, they got back to work. But then, Mercedes spoke up, and the whole group paused.

"Um, guys. Is it just me, or do you smell smoke?"

**Dun dun daa! R&R please! Next chapter will be from the point of view of some of the characters (first time I've ever written first person) Remember, reviews = love. 3**

**2,4,6,8! Who do we appreciate? Not Puck, not Finn, they both dumped Kurt in the bin! Gooo Jesse! :) (I may not own glee, but I made that up ^_^)**


	5. Vows Part I

**AN: This is the chapter I've been looking forward to writing. The POV chapter. I've never written in first person before, so I hope it's alright. This chapter is going to be split in two because it's too long. R&R please, feedback is awesome.**

Artie POV.

"_Um guys. Is it just me, or do you smell smoke?"_

My heart skipped a beat and the rest of the club froze. Smoke? That meant fire. And fire was never good. But how? There were earthquakes not fires. How can things go from bad to worse? I felt despair welling up, nearly as much as I had felt eight years ago when I'd lost the use of my legs.

"There's a kitchen unit here right?" Matt asked.

Mr Schuester nodded. The building was used for all sorts of things. I remembered Kurt telling me how Lima's most famous had hired it for events. Though they weren't exactly that famous.

"Well." Matt continued. "Then, the earthquakes must have knocked the gas and the electricity pipes out. They must have caught."

I put my head in my hands. "We're screwed." I said.

"Where is the kitchen unit?" Quinn, who was next to me, asked.

"Closest to Aural Intensity's room" Mr Schuester told us. "Which means, we're clearing the rubble the right way. Just think of it as a race."

"Yeah." Mercedes said. "A race against being killed." I rolled my eyes. As great a singer as Mercedes is, her attitude annoyed me.

"Back to work guys. And quick." I could hear slight panic in our teacher's voice, though he'd had years of practise as both a teacher and an actor to help cover it up and remain positive.

The rest of New Direction's got up and back to work. I looked at Tina, who had been sitting down near to me, to keep me company.

"Go help them." I told her.

She grasped my hand. "I don't want to leave you."

I sighed. "I'm already slowing up the whole club. They need as many people trying to help as possible. Please go help them. Don't worry about me."

Tina leaned over to kiss me before getting up to clear the rubble. I peered into the darkness after her, watching her sadly. If we didn't get out of here, my main regret would be how messed up our relationship was, and how badly I've treated her at times. If we do get out, I vowed, I'll show her what I really think of her. I love her and I'll treat her right. I nodded to myself in the darkness. Then, my nose wrinkled. I could definitely smell smoke now.

Santana POV.

We worked more franticly now that we were racing the flames. I looked at Brittany. I had no idea how much of this she understood, because, she never usually understood a lot. I vowed to myself that I'd keep her safe. I may be a bitch to everyone else but she was my best friend, and nothing was going to hurt her.

"San." She whispered to me.

"Yeah Brit?" I smiled at her in the darkness, linking our pinkies together while still clearing the rubble.

"Did someone burn their toast?" She asked me. "In the kitchen."

I laughed slightly, in spite of our situation. This girl never failed to cheer me up. "No." I told her patiently. "A fire started. We need to get out even quicker now."

"Oh. Okay."

She turned back to the rubble, shifting it back and forth. I shook my head and carried on moving the rubble with speed. I may act like I don't care most of the time, but I wanted to get out of here. And I can be a hard worker when I want to. I just don't want to most of the time.

Suddenly, I tripped, twisting my ankle in these stupid heels. Brittany caught me, stopping me from hitting the rubble-coated floor.

"You okay San?" She asked me with concern. I smiled. I'd vowed to look out for her but here she was holding me up.

"Yeah." I replied. "Don't worry 'bout it."

Shelby POV.

I frowned down at the screen of my phone. Why was there no answer? I'd tried thrice and Rachel and Jesse hadn't picked up. What was wrong? I dialled another number into my phone then held it to my ear with my left hand, using my right hand to continue clearing the rubble.

"Shelby." William Schuester's voice came through the phone. "Any news?"

"Kind of." I told him. "I can't seem to get hold of Rachel and Jesse. Obviously the signals fine…." I trailed off, worried.

My daughter, who even though I had chosen to 'admire from afar', was lost amongst the debris, possibly injured. My gut twisted at the idea of my baby lying hurt with only the guy who I'd ordered to break her heart with her. I sighed to myself.

"Oh." I heard Will reply. "Are they not picking up? Or is the phone off?"

"It just rings on for ages, then goes to voicemail. They're not picking up." I struggled to remain calm.

"I'll try to call them. Oh. By the way… We think there's a fire. But it's closer to us, so don't fret bout it." I could hear him trying to sound casual but i still started. A fire? That wasn't good.

"How? What do you mean?" I asked, nearly shouting at him.

"We think it started in the kitchen area. So, we need to work quicker than before. I'm going to try and call Rachel and Jesse, you keep trying too?" I listened to him speak, shocked.

"Okay Will, I'll keep trying. And please," I said. "Get yourselves and Rachel and Jesse out of here quickly."

I cut the call, turning to my students, informing them of the latest, terrifying events. They began to work visibly faster, as did I, worried about Rachel and Jesse. I vowed that if we all made it through I'd include Rachel more. I found it sad that it took me possibly losing my talented little girl to make me realise this. I began to shift the rubble with more energy, thinking about all the things I'd say and do with Rachel, my beautiful little golden star of a daughter.

Jesse POV.

I strained against the block of concrete on my chest. Each movement hurt but I needed to get free. My phone had rung a few times, although it was silent now. But I still needed to get to Rachel. She was out cold, blood seeping from the wound on her forehead. I gritted my teeth and tried to push the block again. I succeeded, and it tumbled down my now upright torso. Unfortunately, it landed on my leg.

I gasped as I felt a stabbing pain in my leg. I grunted before shoving it off to the right. I had a feeling I'd done something to the bone. I dragged myself closer to her, inspecting her head. The cut looked pretty bad. I looked around for something to use to dab at it. Rachel was in a strappy dress so she had nothing

I sighed, before grasping one of my sleeves and pulling hard. It ripped off easily, already tattered from where it had snagged on the rubble that had covered me. I pressed it to her forehead, muttering to her.

"Come on Rach. Wake up. You've got a whole Broadway career to come. You're gunna be rich and famous, you're gunna be a _star._" I begged her. It was worrying to see her lying so still, her breathing so shallow. In her hand, my phone beeped low battery again. I picked it up, seeing four missed calls. It began to ring again. I answered immediately.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jesse." I heard Mr Schuester, New Directions director, breath a sigh of relief. "We've been trying to call you. What happened?"

"Rachel's been knocked out. She had the phone." I informed him, still tending to her head. "She's got a gash on her forehead, I'm trying to do what I can."

"Okay, that's good." The teacher continued. "I thought you were buried and injured though?"

"I got myself out somehow. Though I did something to my leg." I ran my hands over my leg, feeling where the pain was coming from. My shin was the most affected.

"We'll deal with that. We're coming. Oh!" Mr Schuester said. "I forgot to tell you something important! There's a problem, the-" My phone began to shut down, finally running out of battery. I swore. Perfect timing.

**I know this is short but I have another half of this chapter to come. It kinda turned out longer than I expected, so I thought I'd do two short rather than one long. Please review. I'll love you forever! **


	6. Vows Part II

**AN: Here's the second half of Vows. I hope you enjoy it. Like I said, this is the first time I've ever written first person, I thought I'd spice it up a bit for you lovely readers. You know who are even lovlier? Reviewers. So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did, it would be the St. Berry show. It would probably suck a lot. Be pleased. :)**

Wills POV.

"_There's a problem, the-"._

The phone cut off. Just as I was about to tell him about the fire, it cut off. I swore under my breath. What had happened? I sighed before calling Shelby back.

"I got through to Jesse." I told her.

"Oh good. How are they?" Shelby asked me.

"Not good. I think their phone's out of battery, and I didn't get time to tell them about the fire, so they don't know about that. Rachel's unconscious and bleeding, and Jesse's screwed up his legs." I sighed at my summery. When you said it like that, it sounded pretty hopeless.

"Oh." Shelby sounded quiet, defeated. I shook my head. If Shelby was giving up, then Rachel, if she woke up, certainly would be. And if Rachel gave up, then there was no hope for anyone.

"Look, I think were getting closer to them though. Hopefully we'll be out all too soon." I coughed suddenly. The smoke was getting thicker. I swore. For a teacher, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Shelby, I need to keep shifting this rubble. I'll call you soon."

"Okay." She said. "Call you later."

I sighed and begun clearing the rubble as quickly as possible. I checked all the kids were okay, although Santana had hurt her ankle and was having to sit down with Artie and Quinn. I vowed I'd get all these kids out safely. I was the adult here, the one in charge. I'd get them out.

Finn POV.

I worked without paying attention, subconsciously shifting the rubble out of the way, shuffling forward to clear as much as possible. In my mind there was only room for one thought. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel.

I was worried sick about her. Mr Schue had just told us she'd been knocked out by rubble and was unconscious and bleeding. And she only had St. Douche for company. Maybe she was lucky not to be awake, cause she'd have only him to talk to. I hated that he was able to be there to talk to her and I wasn't. I moved the rubble angrily now.

The smoke was getting slightly thicker, easier to smell now, stinging my nose as I breathed in. I could have sworn we were clearing the rubble so slowly. It felt like we'd been here for ages and not got anywhere. No closer to saving the girl I loved.

"Finn." Mr Schue called. "You're turn to take a break."

"I don't want to." I said. I'd keep working even if I'd been at it for days. Stopping wouldn't get us out and closer to Rachel any quicker.

"Finn." Puck said to me. "C'mon man. You being asleep with exhaustion will help us even less than if you take a five minute break."

"Yeah but I'll work till I can work no more." I told him, returning to clearing rubble. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Quinn had struggled up towards me, holding onto her baby bump.

"Finn." She said softly. "You need to take a break. Rachel wouldn't want you working yourself too hard."

Damn. She'd played the Rachel card. I sighed before going to sit down. I put my head in my hands, just thinking about the beautiful brunette. I vowed that when we got out I would tell Rachel about how much I'd thought about her, and show her how much I love her. My leg began to bounce anxiously, until I was finally allowed up to continue helping. I went back to my pile, pleased to finally be able to help again, to get us closer to the exit, and Rachel closer to safety.

Rachel POV.

I slowly opened my eyes, disorientated. My head hurt like hell, a steady, throbbing pain coming from my forehead. I focused on the pain for a while, allowing it to bring me back to my senses. My eyes focused and I saw a concerned looking Jesse peering through the darkness at me.

"Rach?" He asked me. "You awake?"

I groaned slightly, trying to sit up. I got head rush, everything un-focusing. I felt Jesse put a hand out to the back of my head to steady me. I felt my head, my hand coming back sticky. I grimaced, then realised something odd.

"How come I can sit up? And how come you can too?" I asked, frowning at Jesse.

"Oh." Jesse said. "I managed to shove the blocks off me. Though, I did kinda injure myself." I saw his silhouette shrug. "Then I tried to sort out your head, though not very well, and dug you out afterwards. It'll make it easier when your club turn up."

"Okay." I replied. My head was pounding and in my current state that was a lot to take it. "How is my club?" I asked after a while, once I'd gotten by head around everything.

"No idea." He responded.

"What?" My head really was hurting now. I was starting to get the chills, and I ached all over. My bare arms and legs were covered in scratches.

"My phone ran out of battery. Not sure how long ago… I've completely lost track of time." Jesse told me.

"Oh wonderful." I muttered. No phone. Now we'd have no idea what was going on elsehwere. "I suppose they can't be too far now though?" I asked hopefully.

"Suppose not." Jesse replied, sounding slightly bitter.

I frowned. What was with his tone of voice? Did he not want to be out of here? My club were trying to help us; we'd have people to help us get out. Oh, I thought. Once they're here, he thinks I won't care about him. I shook my head slightly, wincing slightly as I did so. I vowed to myself that I'd properly thank Jesse later on. He'd dug us out, injuring himself further, and tending to me while I was unconscious. I suppose he has a good heart really, under that cocky, arrogant, jerky shell of his.

Quinn POV.

I sat next to Artie, and also Kurt, who's turn it was to rest. We watched as the others cleared the rubble in silence. The smoke was slightly thicker, but on the plus side, we were pretty sure we were nearly through the wall of debris for this section, close to Rachel and Jesse.

I thought about what effect this must be having on my unborn child. Stress, injuries, dust, and now smoke inhalation. Poor kid was probably going to be screwed up or something.

"Shelby tells us that Vocal Adrenaline can see the light." Mr Schue told us. I smiled at the ironic reference. In this case the light meant safety. "So they're nearly out of the building. The other group are still helping us though."

The silence took over again, only the grunts as people tried to clear the rubble and our way to freedom. I sighed, accidentally inhaling more smoke than necessary. I began to cough and choke on it, my eyes watering.

"Are you okay?" Puck was at my side in an instant, taking me in his arms. I batted him away.

"I'm fine. I'm just coughing cause I breathed in some smoke. Don't worry." I told him in my usual manner. It was cute of him really, to care so much. He'd grown up so much recently, we both had. Once this baby is born, I vowed, I'm really going to make it work between us. I'm going to turn Noah 'Puck' Puckerman into a one- girl guy.

"Okay guys, Kurt swap with Tina, but can you guys shuffle along to another block." Mr Schue directed us.

I dragged myself up, and some of the others picked up an embarrassed looking Artie and took him to another place to sit. I began to waddle towards him, suddenly feeling a wetness between my legs. I stopped in horror.

"Puck. Mr Schue." I said, panicking.

"What?" They were both by my side as soon as I'd spoken their names.

I looked up at them, scared. "My waters just broke." I whispered into the silence.

**Dun dun daa! I gave into all of your requests. Poor Quinn. Sorry for all the cliffies. Please, please review, it makes me so gleeful! (see what I did there…) Next chapter to be up shortly. Only 3 more too come after this! But, I know you'll enjoy them. Like I said, reviews are magic. So please... :)**


	7. Choices and Reunions

**Sorry for not having updated this sooner. I got ill then I got the glee DVD and spent a long time watching Hello and picking out every 'L' because of what Jonathan does when he mimes it. A quick shout out to RachelBerryGirl, Colviper8 and F.G who have review every chapter so thank you! And without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy, and please review. (P.S. back to third person.)**

"Miss Corcoran." One of the Vocal Adrenaline students called out. "We're out! We've got the fire exit!"

Shelby left the rubble that she had been clearing and walked towards her other students. She pushed through the small crowd and stared at the door.

"It's stuck." Andrea told her, her usual defeatist tone of voice annoying Shelby.

"Then push it. Break it open again. Don't just stand staring at it." She told them, and the group began straining against the door. When it was near to breaking Shelby called out to her group.

"Hold up a sec guys." She peered into the darkness at the dishevelled group of teenagers. "You now make a choice. When that door opens, you either stay to try and clear the way for New Directions, and also Jesse, who are being pursued by fire, or you exit, and you save yourselves. The authorities are probably going to deem this to dangerous to send anyone in, but they can't force us out. So now you choose. You either save others lives, or you save your own."

The group looked at their teacher, each of them thinking of their choice. Shelby gestured for them to carry on working the door and they managed to shove it open, light spilling into the corridor. There were cries from outside as people realised what had happened, all rushing forward. Shelby went back to the other pile of rubble, pleased to have light to work in, and carried on clearing the way. Gradually, thirteen of the Vocal Adrenaline members made their way to her side, determined to help. Shelby was proud of her kids. They weren't such a bad bunch after all.

Rachel suddenly grasped Jesse's hand, in the darkness, making him jump.

"What was the sudden attack for?" He asked amused.

"Two reasons." Rachel replied. "One, what do you hear, two, what do you smell?"

Jesse frowned and sniffed deeply, his eyes bugging. "Smoke." He said simply, looking over at Rachel.

"That's what I thought." She confirmed in a small voice. "But on the plus side, what can your hear?"

Jesse strained his ears, and gasped suddenly. "I hear movement!" He exclaimed.

Rachel nodded furiously. "I think they're getting closer."

Jesse grinned and squeezed her hand, and Rachel beamed back at him, before he pulled her into a crushing hug.

"You know I really am sorry right?" He spoke into her hair, and Rachel could tell he was being sincere. She nodded into his chest and he smiled, pecking the top of her head in a supportive way. "Good, because we're nearly out."

"_My waters just broke."_

New Directions stood, frozen, staring at the frightened blonde. Puck's face was one filled with horror, and Mr Schuester just looked panicked. Then, Brittany spoke, breaking the spell.

"Can water break? I mean like, china and plates and stuff can, but water? If you cut it with scissors it just runs off right? I've tried." She looked around, confused.

Kurt began to laugh. Suddenly, the whole group were cracking up with laughter, though it was probably the kind caused by being nervous and terrified. Quinn wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes.

"We'll just have to work even quicker right?" She said, trying to make this less of a problem.

She gasped as her first contraction came, and held onto Puck. The terrified looks returned to the faces of the New Directions, and they all turned back to work, clearing rubble with frantic energy.

"That's right guys, work quickly. We don't want to have to deliver this baby here in the darkness." Mr Schue told them, rubbing the back of a deeply breathing Quinn.

Rachel smiled to herself despite her current situation. Jesse was singing into her ear, giving her a private rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody, softly murmuring the lyrics. He still had his arms around Rachel, and she leant against his chest. When he finished, she began to sing Faithfully for him, her voice ringing out loudly. He laughed how much she projected her voice even though she was only singing to him.

Finn heaved a block out of the way before pausing.

"Guys, shush!" He called out.

The group quietened, with the exception of Quinn who was having another contraction. He listened and he was sure of what he heard.

"Rachel!" Finn called out loudly, hearing her singing. "Rachel!" The rest of the group caught on, faces lit up with excitement in the greying darkness.

Rachel stopped singing, and then gasped. She struggled up, Jesse helping to steady her, before shouting out to Finn.

"Hello?" She called. "Finn! Mr Schue!"

She saw a sudden movement and a crack as the wall of rubble that had blocked them off from he glee club crashed down, with New Directions scrambling over it. She gasped and stumbled over to them, where she was quickly grabbed by Finn, who pressed his lips to hers briefly. He engulfed her in a hug, and the rest of New Directions crowded round.

Jesse stood where he and Rachel had sat, watching the reunion of McKinley's glee club. He ran a hand through his hair, knowing that when he was reunited with his own club it would be a 'glad you alive' and a 'lets work on the next number' kind of reunion. He sighed. That's what happened when you chose soulless automatons over the rag tag bunch of kids with a lot of heart.

Rachel grinned, pleased that everyone in New Direction's cared so much. Then she saw Jesse and felt a squirm of guilt. She untangled herself from her friends and went over to him, taking his hand. He gave her a weak smile.

"What are you bothering with me for now?" He asked her, no bitter tone to his voice, just a self pitying- smile.

"Come on. As the wonderful ken doll that is Zac Effron wisely sang, we're all in this together."

Jesse snorted, and Kurt called out to them.

"Did you just mention that name? This is not High School Musical!" He yelled defiantly, raising his eyebrows at the idea that Rachel would even have that excuse for a musical on her radar.

Rachel saw his look. "I have to know all aspects of musical theatre Kurt." She told him. "Even things that don't deserve being known."

Kurt smirked. "Good girl Berry. Now, shouldn't we get back to clearing the way out before we all get char grilled?" The others nodded and they stumbled over to the pile of rubble blocking them from the exit.

Brittany helped Santana over to a block she could sit on, supporting her weight so that she didn't injure her busted ankle further. Quinn, panting, followed the two girls, with Noah at her side, looking concerned. Matt, Mike, Mercedes, Tina and surprisingly Kurt, all picked up Artie and sat him down next to the two incapacitated girls, before all turning to work on the pile of rubble that blocked their exit. Finn tried to pull Rachel over so they could clear it together, but she gestured that she would follow in a minute. He wandered off looking hurt.

Mr Schuester walked over to the newly rescued teenagers.

"You guys okay?" He asked them.

Rachel nodded, her arm now linked with Jesse's. She looked at him expectantly. He bit his lip, and tried to walk on, but gasped as he did so.

"My legs." He panted. "I think clearing the rubble shoved it down onto the bone, possibly fractured. Oh, and I have a huge gash on it from when we had to get my phone out and it snagged on something."

Mr Schuester nodded. Great, he thought, one student in labour, two having difficulties walking and another who couldn't walk at all.

"Go sit down with the others." He instructed, adding. "By the way, good to have you with us. Alive I mean." He extended his hand. "We're all one team now, no matter what previous issues we've had."

Jesse nodded, untangled his arm from Rachel's and shook Mr Schuster's hand.

"Thank you sir. I think we've worked through our problems." He looked down at Rachel, who nodded.

"Good. Don't tell Finn though." Mr Schue joked, winking at the pair. "Rachel, you should probably sit down too, that head wound looks nasty. And try not to breath too deeply. We think there's a fire, so we don't want smoke inhalation added to the list of ailments."

The pair nodded and went to sit down, fingers linked.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered to Jesse.

"What for?" He asked.

"Being here. Not being _too _douchey. Getting us out." She leant her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Pretty much everything."

**Ok, I think this is getting too long, so I'm cutting it short. And I must say I enjoyed that little St. Berry friendship. :) Basicly, the next chapter will be a short Shelby centric piece, featuring a lot of relationships, possibly first person (what do you think?) and her take on the interactions in New Directions. It will probably quite short, though it will be around 1000 words as I don't like writting less. So, I said this would be the third last but turns out not. The third and a half last... ;P Cyber cookies for reviews.**

**Now, I have a vote for you. For the epilogue, who should Rachel end up with, out of her three canon ships? I've ruled one out (though I wont tell you which ;) so tell me who you'd like to see her with? I'm slightly leaning towards one but if you all disagree then it might change. Submit your votes with your reviews or PM me!**


	8. Escape

**Will be posting an authors note after this chapter. –Chapter would have been written quicker if Jon Groff didn't start playing as I was writing.-**

Shelby paused from clearing the rubble to take out her phone, chiding herself for not remembering before. It was picked up quickly.

"Hello?" Will Schuester's voice came down the phone.

"Hey Will. Got good news for you." Shelby told him. "We've cleared the way to exit. Some of the kids have gone but me and thirteen of them stayed to clear the way towards you."

"That's great!" Will said enthusiastically. "I've got pretty good news too. We've managed to find Rachel and Jesse. They're both injured but we're all together now."

Shelby breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god you've got them. I hope we're both nearly out."

Mr Schuester nodded on his end of the phone. "I think I can see it getting lighter. Maybe that means we're closer?"

"Yeah, now the doors open, we've got light so it may be filtering through to you guys." Shelby replied.

"That's good." Mr Schuester coughed. "And it's good of you and you're kids to stay and help us out." He coughed again.

"Yeah it's good of them. And are you okay? You seem to be coughing quite a bit." Shelby frowned, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I think it must be the smoke." Will confirmed Shelby's fears. "Anyway, I'd better get back to clearing, nearly half of the kids can't clear anything so we need everyone we can."

"Okay, we'll see you soon." Shelby tried to end on a positive note, ignoring the threat to New Directions.

Shelby put her phone into her pocket and continued to clear the rubble away, humming a song as she did so. She thought about all the people they were trying to save. Rachel, her daughter, the daughter she hadn't wanted to know, the talented young girl who she had only ever caused pain. The lead singer of her glee club, the boy who she had ordered to break peoples hearts, the boy who she felt almost like an aunt to. The McKinley glee club, their rivals, led by the guy who she had spontaneously made out with. She sighed and turned her thoughts back to clearing the rubble.

"I have an idea." Rachel announced from her seat, in her usual prissy manner.

Everyone turned to peer at her through the darkness, humouring her slightly.

"Please enlighten us." Kurt said sceptically, raising one eyebrow in her direction.

"Well, as our morale is running slightly low, and as we are a glee club, who I would presume are on their way to nationals-" Jesse snorted softly in the darkness, though an oblivious Rachel carried on. "-I suggest that to boost our spirit by-"

"Singing a song?" Kurt cut her off with slight sarcasm. Rachel looked slightly offended that her idea had been blown off so quickly.

"Well, yes actually." She replied, suddenly finding the rubble below her feet very interesting. "It kept me and Jesse sane while we were trapped together."

Mr Schuester cut in. "I think that's a great idea. Any of you have suggestions for songs?" He asked the group. "Maybe a song to suit our situation?"

"I don't know Mr Schue." Finn said. "I'm not sure I know any songs about being in an earthquake." He tilted his head, trying to think of one, causing Puck to laugh.

"Guess what. That's because there aren't any." He rolled his eyes at the boy's stupidity.

"Oh." Finn said simply, his mouth forming an O shape.

"How about Hey Soul Sister?" Everyone was surprised when Jesse joined the conversation. "It doesn't really fit but it's a nice song, plus it's upbeat so it might cheer us up slightly. And it shouldn't be to high or too low for any of the weaker singers of the group."

"That's a great idea Jesse." Rachel beamed at the fact that her idea was actually being taken seriously.

She began to sing, and gradually, all with exaggerated sighs, the rest of the club joined in.

Shelby was talking to one of her student when she first heard the singing. She could easily recognise the loudly projected soprano that was Rachel, the husky yet high voice of Jesse, and the harmonies that were typical to New Directions. She could also hear the boy who she thought was Finn, the freakishly tall one, straining to keep up with the others vocals. Shelby called out, encouraging her students to do the same thing.

Quinn was having another contraction and was trying to muffle her sounds of agony. Puck was rubbing her back, unsure of what to do, and Mr Schue was keeping an eye on the pair. He suddenly shushed the group, leaving only Quinn's panting to break through the silence.

"Can you hear that calling?" He asked, coughing again.

The others nodded, and began shouting. They heard the other group, calling back to them, and they all cheered, but Mr Schue quietened them.

"Guys." He said, breathing shallowly. "The smoke is thicker. Try not to inhale too much. And keep working through."

The group went back to the wall of rubble, clearing it with renewed energy. After five minutes they began to see light streaming through the wall. They ripped it down, all squinting as the light replaced the darkness they had been in for such a while.

Everybody cheered, although the group all ended up coughing and choking. The light was illuminating the smoke around them, showing them it was thicker than they had thought.

"Guys go quickly. And look out for each other." Mr Schuester told them, gesturing to the now cleared way to the exit.

Shelby ordered four of the Vocal Adrenaline members to carry Artie down. He was carried away, Tina at his side, grasping his hand. He smiled at her; pleased he could finally see her beauty, even though they were both gasping through the smoke. She grinned back at him, muttering soothing words. They burst through the fire exit together, hand in hand.

Santana clung to Brittany, trying to hop towards where the light was streaming through the door. She grinned at her best friend.

"Thanks for helping me B." Santana told her.

"You'd help me." Brittany replied simply, as they made it out of the door.

Finn reached out to Rachel, offering him her hand. She just smiled at him.

"I'm going to help Jesse out. You go on." She told him, trying to support Jesse, who, like pretty much everyone, was a lot bigger than her.

Finn looked dejected but nodded. He had to understand. He wasn't going to try and change Rachel anymore. She was mental but it was why he loved her. He climbed over the rubble, and made his way out with Mike and Matt, high fiving his fellow jocks as they made it out. But he waited at the door for Rachel to come out, and wouldn't relax until she did.

Mercedes linked arms with Kurt and strolled out of the building, alongside the rest of the Vocal Adrenaline member who had stayed to help them. They grinned and hugged each other when they got out, gasping in fresh air.

Quinn was still sitting down.

"Come on Quinn." Noah urged. "It's filling up with smoke. We have to get out now!"

Quinn shook her head, in too much pain. Mr Schue stood watching, unsure of what to do. Shelby went over and hoisted the girl up, causing her to gasp in agony.

"Come on now Quinn. You need to get out, you wouldn't want to hurt that precious life inside of you." She told the girl softly. Quinn groaned.

"Okay." She whispered through gritted teeth, and took a painful step forward. Noah went and took her other side, and Quinn managed to make it out with encouragement from Will, Shelby and Puck.

Jesse struggled along, his jaw tight. Rachel gripped his hand, encouraging him. After all that had happened between them, she didn't particularly care anymore. Through this disaster he'd helped her and she'd return the favour, no matter what other history they had.

They stumbled out of the door, the last pair out, even behind Quinn and the others who had helped her. Jesse gasped in the sunlight coughing the smoke out of his lungs. He leant against the wall and Rachel nearly fell out of the doorway.

"Oh thank god." She choked.

**I don't really like this chapter tbh (excpet for Rachel falling out of the door at the end. That makes me laugh for now reason). R&R though! Author note coming up.**


	9. Author Note Inc Vote results

Okay guys, I wanted to talk to you about reviews and voting. (lol just had a got distracted as "its like a dream, no end and no beginning, you're here with me, it's like a dream" came up on like a prayer.)

Reviews: I'm so please I've passed the 50 reviews mark, its so fricking awesome! Once again thank you to my regular reviewers. For the 7th chapter I had a really, really amazing review that really made my day (entitled love this so much) but it was anon D: So whoever it was, you made my day.

Also, I had a review about my asking for you to vote for who you wanted to see Rachel with. This review involved swearing and minor criticism over the fact that I thought I'd let you decide. I want you all to know I didn't take it down because it was critical, however, the fic is rated K+ and the language used in the review didn't fit that category. I didn't think it would be right if someone who fits K+ came on and saw that, when the language used in the review was T. Also, the review asked why in a St Berry fic I was asking who she should end up with.

This leads on to the voting. The very first time I started to plan this, it was a sad St Berry fic with possible character death. I soon ruled out that they should die, and I soon took it from being St Berry to working on the relationship between the two clubs, and the reactions of the characters in this situation. From early on, this wasn't going to be a St Berry romance, only really a St Berry friendship (sorry if you're disappointed!).

So, the vote. The majority of you wanted Finchel, so that's what it will be. I will now reveal my thoughts that were obviously very off. I had ruled out Jesse because I had never seen it going that way, and I was actually leaning to Puck because I think Finchel is kind of too obvious. However, I've been shown wrong, so 'Leona' I hope that answers to why I was "asking you to vote when this is a freaking St Berry fic." (which it isn't really anymore.)

Sorry for ranting . Anyway, I may have to do another chapter split for the next chapter, but definitely only two or three more chapters to come. (I know I've been saying that for a while. But the chapters keep getting longer.)

I'll have that up soon for you lovely readers!

And I'm so annoyed this is going to affect my 1000 words to chapters ratio. D:

Oh, and when Jonathan sings an L, he sticks his tounge out. Me and my friend were right by the screen anticipating every L. :D


	10. Forgiveness

**Sorry for the long author note before! And sorry for not having updated for a few days. I've been ignoring my homework way too much. Thank god I can copy off people. This chapter is mainly fluff to end the current events, with lots of dialogue. Please review!**

"Okay Rachel, you've had four stitches to your head, and as long as we can rule out concussion, then you should be able to leave tomorrow."

Rachel smiled at the doctor.

"Thank you." She told him politely.

The doctor moved away to talk to the next patient, and she beckoned Finn over. He gave her a dopey smile and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Good to see you're gunna be okay." He told her, taking her hands.

"I know, I must admit that I was slightly worried when I saw the extent of my injuries, but I am a slight hypochondriac so I was always going to be more panicked than most." Rachel smiled at him.

Finn nodded. He didn't really know what she'd just said, but when she said something that he didn't understand he just smiled and nodded. Usually Rachel was too busy ranting about something to notice his lack of a reply.

"How's everyone else?" Rachel asked him, uncharacteristically concerned for anyone except herself.

"They're all okay-ish. Santana's busted her ankle, and Quinn's finally had Beth. All the others have just been told to rest." Finn told her.

"Oh, how are Quinn and Beth?" She remembered Quinn's reluctance to leave due to her agony, although she wasn't sure whether talking to her boyfriend about the baby that had nearly been his was a very good idea. Finn smiled to show her that he didn't mind anymore.

"Yeah they're good. Shelby's wants to adopt her." Finn grimaced, as he was his usual unsubtle self. He looked at the floor, unable to anticipate Rachel's reaction. "She was there to help Quinn out, so Quinn knows that she can trust her." He muttered.

Rachel gulped. "That's… that's great." She managed to say. "Um, Finn, do you mind if you go? I'm a bit tired."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, sure." He kissed her on the top of her head before making his way past the curtains.

"Oh Finn!" Rachel called to him. He turned to look at her. "How's Jesse? You didn't say…" Rachel saw his face when she expressed her concern for him. She bit her lip, still wanting a reply.

"I think he's fractured his leg or something." Finn shrugged. Why would he know about Jesse?

Rachel just nodded, and watched Finn leave. She thought about the fact that Shelby was adopting Quinn and Puck's daughter. She was being replaced. She bent her head, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

Puck smiled at Quinn, who grinned back at him. She took his hand and just stared into his eyes. Then Noah's eyes flickered to the side. Shelby was holding Beth, cooing at the baby with pure love and adoration in her eyes. Noah just watched his beautiful daughter for a while.

"We're doing the right thing. You know that right?" Quinn said, breaking Puck's trance.

Noah nodded. "I know. She'll be loved with Shelby, right?"

"Right." Quinn said. She pressed her lips to his hand, and he put his arm around her.

Mr Schuester wandered around the ward, which was housing most of Vocal Adrenaline and the whole of New Directions. He passed the members of his club, smiling at them as he did. Brittany was sitting diligently by Santana's bed, chatting animatedly to her best friend. Tina and Artie were chatting quietly, and Matt and Mike were with Kurt and Mercedes. Mr Schuester was surprised to see Matt had his arm around a smiling Mercedes.

He passed by Finn, who was just sitting staring. Will thought he was watching Beth, and his heart panged for the poor boy. He knew that if Rachel hadn't blabbed, Finn would be the one sitting with his arm around Quinn. He looked at the new parents, who were fondly watching their baby in the arms of the Vocal Adrenaline coach. At least the child would have a loving, stable home.

Finally, he came upon Rachel, who was struggling out of bed. She was muttering under her breath, and Will was surprised to hear curses. He stopped by her bed.

"Uh, Rachel? What are you doing?" He asked her.

Rachel looked up at him, a determined expression on her face.

"I'm trying to get out of bed and into this wheelchair that the nurses so kindly provided for me. However, I'm suffering head rush and my limbs don't seem to be doing what I wish for them too, so it's quite difficult." She told him.

"Let me help you." Mr Schue told her, helping the struggling girl into the wheelchair. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"As kind as you are being, I'm perfectly capable of wheeling myself around thank you Mr Schuester." Rachel told him. "You did, after all, force us into wheelchair during the week of the bake sale and the diva off."

Mr Schuester smiled. "Go on then." He said, smirking slightly. "Push yourself around."

Rachel tried. She strained against the wheels with all her might, but found she couldn't move. She sat back, gasping, the small effort tiring her, as the fatigue set into her limbs.

"Your tired from your experiences Rachel." Mr Schuester told her. "So, where would you like to go? Over to Finn?" He asked.

"Actually I've talked to Finn already. Could you take me to Jesse please?" Mr Schuester nodded at her request and wheeled her over.

Rachel smiled at Jesse as she approached him. He gave her a small wave, but quickly turned his head to where the doors of the ward had just banged open. A tall figure was striding in, and was being chased by one of the nurses. The figure raised their megaphone to their mouth.

"I'm assuming you're the glee club losers?" Sue Sylvester looked around. "Ah yes of course. I can see the mass of curly hair that could only be Will Schuester from over here. I see you still haven't got a haircut yet, William." Mr Schuester rolled his eyes.

"Well, as you know, I was a judge at your silly little event." Sue carried on, waving away the anxious nurse who was yelling something about not using megaphones on the ward, due to traumatised patients. "And although I hate to tell you, in light of the recent 'disaster' which I happen to view as a stroke of luck, meaning I didn't have to stare at the silly birds nest hair of William for much longer, you've all been put through to Nationals."

The room exploded into cheers and gasps of shock. Sue shook her head in disgust.

"Who thought such a silly thing like that could result in such a reaction from you awful musical theatre people. Anyway, I have better things to do with my time than stand here and shout at you. Just thought I'd tell you the good news… that is, the fact that I've booked an appointment at the hairdressers for William over there. So, I look forward to another year of me constantly destroying your glee club. I can't say I hope to see you soon. That would be called a lie." She smirked at the group of people in the room. "Goodbye everyone. Bye William. Seriously, get a haircut though. It's disgusting." She spat before turning on her heel and marching out.

Everyone looked at each other in shock, before the room exploded into joyous conversation. There were high fives being given all over the room, people hugging and talking excitedly. Rachel grinned, turning to look at Jesse. He beamed back.

"Can you believe it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know!" Jesse replied. "Hah. We are _so _going to beat you." He smirked at her.

"Oh bring it, St James!" Her grin widened. She found herself unable to feel upset by him anymore, after what he'd done for her inside. Even though he'd done stuff in the past, the recent events had shown her his good side. Plus she was so happy about making it to nationals.

Jesse rolled his eyes playfully. "So how's your head?" He asked her. "Don't tell me you're going to be even madder than you usually are?" He raised his eyebrows at her. Rachel swatted him playfully. "Hey, you can't attack the cripple!" He laughed.

"Hey, you crippled yourself! You should have shoved those blocks to the side, not onto your legs." Rachel pointed out.

"Excuse me. I was trying to dig you out there." Jesse told her. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, thank you for that. I wanted to tell you how pleased I was to have someone there with me. And how glad I am that it's helped us sort out our problems." She told him sincerely.

"Yeah." Jesse replied. "I'm glad too. I know I said you deserved epic romance… but, friends, right?" He asked. Rachel nodded, grinning at him.

Quinn leant her head against Puck's shoulder.

"Are we still going to be together?" She asked him. "'Cause I kinda promised myself that I'd make sure we'd work at this." Puck grinned down at her.

"Course babe. You've turned Puckzilla into a one-girl guy." He smirked.

"Good. That was my aim." Quinn smiled at him.

Shelby watched the two lovers with a small smile. No matter how in love they were, she knew, and they knew, that Beth would be better with her. She put the baby back into the cot, and got up to check her students. She was talking to one of the boys when Will Schuester walked up to her.

"Hey Shelby." He smiled at her.

"Hey Schuester." She replied. "I think we did pretty well in there."

"Yeah." Will agreed. "We make a good team."

Shelby smiled. "Lucky you had my phone number." She winked.

Will laughed. "Yeah. I heard you're adopting Beth?" Shelby nodded. "That's great. But, I have one think to ask you."

Shelby held a hand up to stop him. "I know. I'm going to include Rachel more. I want to know my talented teenage daughter as much as my new baby one. I was wrong. You always need your mother." Shelby smiled at him. "I'm going to go talk to some of my kids. Talk to you soon. Good job in there." With a final wink she walked off.

Artie grasped Tina's hand, smiling at her.

"You know I love you, right?" He told her. Tina beamed and nodded. "Good. Don't ever run off with other Asian or anything then." He grinned at the offensive nickname the Cheerio's coach had used for both Tina and Mike.

"I wont." Tina promised, kissing him. "Anyway, if I ran off with Mike it would be like, Cohen- Chang- Chang, and that would be weird."

Artie grinned, kissing her again.

"Hey, Rachel." Shelby smiled at the girl who was sitting by her lead singers bed. "Um, would you mind if I talked to you for a minute?"

Shelby looked at Rachel. She was pretty beat up. Her skin was grazed and bruised, her head had a huge cut in, and she looked so tired.

"It wont be long, I promise. You need to rest anyway. Shall I wheel you back?" She asked.

Rachel just nodded. "I'll see you later, Jesse." She said, waving to him as she was wheeled away.

Shelby helped Rachel into her bed.

"Look, Rachel. I know we've had some problems before, but I realised something in there. I was wrong about what I said; every girl needs her mom. And I want to be here for you. I want to know you properly; there's still time. Even if I have Beth now, you're still my daughter. I want you to know both me and your new little sister. What do you say?"

Rachel looked at Shelby sadly. She didn't want to open herself up to hurt anymore.

"I'll think about it. But I'd like to rest now." She told her quietly.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Shelby closed the curtains as she left.

Later on

Finn left Santana and Brittany to talk between themselves and made his way back to Rachel's bed.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her, smiling.

"Yeah. I talked to Shelby." Rachel told him. "We're going to be more in touch."

"That's great." Finn said sincerely. "I'm glad you can work it out between you. And, I suppose you and Jesse is good to…"

Rachel nodded. "Thank you Finn. I'm please you can understand the emotional needs that I have between Jesse, Shelby and myself. I have a feeling me and Jesse may become quite good friends. Only friends though." She clarified for her boyfriend.

Finn nodded and smiled once again. "Yeah, you two have similar personalities. Kinda psychotic." He laughed. "Well, I gotta go. All of us who are okay can go home today. We'll be back tomorrow though."

"Okay Finn. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel leaned up to peck him on the lips.

"I love you Rach." Finn told her. "I really, really do. I'll always be here for you."

Rachel beamed. "I love you too."

Mr Schue took a sip of his drink. All his kids were safe, and generally happy. Okay, so Rachel had a huge cut in her head, Santana couldn't walk and Quinn had just had her baby premature, but he'd lived up to his promise. Every single one of the forty people had got out, and the majority of them were okay. New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline had managed to work together, and Rachel and Jesse had sorted themselves out.

The kids who were injured were staying overnight, still being monitored and on medication, and the rest were slowly filing out. In the end, only Rachel, Jesse, Santana and Quinn remained. They all crowded around Jesse's bed, which surprised Will, sharing their experiences. Obviously the club had slightly forgiven Jesse.

Will saw that Jesse was holding Rachel's hand. He frowned. He could have sworn he heard Rachel and Finn express their love for each other earlier. He shook his head. Rachel and Jesse were going to try and be friends now. He supposed it would be good for Rachel to have someone to be close to in a non-romantic way. And she was kind of clingy, so hand holding was to be expected from a demanding girl like her.

Will thought back to the events of the day. He was thrilled that they were going to Nationals, and that the club could stay on, considering that they had officially placed. And he was glad everyone would be okay. He knew that the club would be stronger than ever now. Disaster had struck, but they'd put their difference aside and worked together, and they'd survived. They were a good bunch of kids. Will smiled to himself. Everything was good now. Everyone was good.

**Sorry, this is like, 1000 words longer than every other chapter! xD I had a lot to write though… So, everyones okay! (I really couldn't kill them off.) With a nice St. Berry friendship, which I think I'm kinda basing off Jon and Lea. But shh ;P Next and final chapter is the epilogue! Please review! Reviews are love 3**


	11. Epilouge

**OMG, this is the end :O Sorry for not updating for a while. Here is the epilogue… reaaaaly long, sorry! (I mean really, really long, normally I do about 1.4k, this is 3.2k :S) You guys all got your way with Finchel. R&R please! And enjoy!**

**P.S. This is set 5 years later.**

**P.P.S In case you didn't realise, I don't own Glee. You should be really pleased by that fact.**

**P.P.P.S. Did anyone else miss Groff in Glee? I sure did.**

"Puck!" Quinn screamed. "Get up, it's 10am!" She hit him with a pillow.

Noah rolled over. "What babe?" He said groggily.

"Up! Now!" She screeched. "They'll be here in five hours! We need to decorate the house, move the furniture, put out the food, eat breakfast and then lunch and dress for the party! Get up!"

For the past five years, on the anniversary of the disaster at regionals and Beth's birthdays, which were obviously on the same day, New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, Will, Shelby and Beth had had a get together, to celebrate all still being here, although Beth thought it was just for her birthday until last year when it had been explained to her. Shelby had hosted first, then Will, then Rachel and then Jesse. It was Quinn and Puck's turn this year.

Quinn stalked out of the room, leaving Puck to drag himself out of bed. Five hours! He thought to himself. What an over reaction, forcing him out of bed at this hour. He dressed and followed her into the living room, where Quinn was already bustling around busily.

"Whaddo I do?" Noah asked, raising his eyebrows at his fiancée who was shoving furniture out of the centre of the room.

"Go get Jack up and dressed and feed him, then you can come and help in here. I do not want a half dressed, hungry toddler wandering around when everyone's here." She told him.

Two years ago, Quinn had found out she was pregnant again. When they found out it was going to be a boy, she had given into Noah and allowed their son to be named Jack Daniel Puckerman, reasoning that it was better than Drizzle. They had kept their son, and had kept in close contact with their first daughter, it being an open adoption. Today it was Beth's fifth birthday, and Quinn was adamant that it was going to be a very special day for her.

"Good morning, rock star." Noah picked up his son, who gurgled in response. He dressed him, and shoved some gunk, which Quinn called food, but Noah wouldn't eat in a million years, into his son's mouth. He put him into his cot again, before joining Quinn in helping preparing everything for later. Puck was proud of himself; he wasn't a deadbeat dad like his own had been.

Rachel grabbed her bag and leaned down to allow Finn to kiss her on the cheek. They'd been dating for over a year. After the earthquake, they mutually decided to break up, giving them both time to explore other possibilities, but in the end they had got back together.

"Got everything?" Finn asked her, giving her the side smile that never failed to make her heart flutter.

"Yes Finn." Rachel replied. "Now, I'll see you at the party later. Don't forget, it starts at 3pm, and do not forget Beth's present! Five is a crucial age in a girls development and it wont help her if her big sister and her uncle Finn forget her present!"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Of course I'll remember Beth's present, I'm not stupid ya know."

"Finn, you flunked just under half of your classes at high school." Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah well. My classes weren't about remembering birthday presents were they? It was like, math and stuff. The find X kind of maths. Why was X always missing anyway?" Finn frowned, slightly confused.

"X was just a substitute for a number Finn. Anyway, I have to go or I'll be late, and I can't be beaten there again, or Jesse will draw ahead." Rachel began to move towards the door. "Bye Finn, I'll see you later. And do not forget Beth's present!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Finn muttered as the door closed, before flicking the TV off of Rachel's favourite channel, and on to the movie channel. James Bond was on. He grinned and leant back in his seat, stuffing some chips that were next to him into his mouth.

Rachel arrived at 12:01, receiving a smirk from a triumphant Jesse. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Anyone would think you got here particularly early just to be able to beat me." She said accusingly.

"That's 3:2 to me. We'll see if we can even it out next year by you arriving first. So far you seem to be unusually tardy." He grinned at her, pushing himself off of the post he'd been leaning on.

The pair had met at Emilie's Café, which was opposite the site where the building that they had had regionals had once stood, before the earthquakes. Every year since, they had met up there and just talk about life, and be grateful the earthquake hadn't claimed any casualties. Jesse offered his hand to Rachel and they found a table, and sat quietly for a minute, staring at the rubble opposite them, that the council had left as a memorial.

A waitress came over to their table.

"Would you like to order?" The girl asked.

"Yes please." Jesse replied. "I'll have a jacket potato with beans and cheese please. And I assume Rachel wants one with just butter?" He looked Rachel questioningly.

"Yes please." Rachel nodded. "And two cokes for drink?" She asked Jesse, who smiled in response.

The girl went off, and Jesse turned his attention to Rachel.

"Would you like your present now?" He asked. Every year the pair gave each other a small, jokey present, as a thank you for all they did for each other on the day of 2010 regionals.

"Okay then, but me first." Rachel grinned.

She reached down into her bag, and pulled out a small parcel. She handed it to Jesse, who was looking at it quizzically.

"This is a very odd shape." He said, taking it off her.

"Just open it." Rachel grinned at him, leaning forward.

Jesse slowly unwrapped the blue parcel, revealing an eggcup. It was a vibrant blue, the same colour as the costumes they had work whilst funkifying New Directions with Another One Bites the Dust. On the cup the words "Don't break this eggcup like you broke my heart." Jesse laughed.

"Wow, I love it. Very artistic, if slightly bitter." He told her.

Rachel's grin widened. "I thought my very amazing, brave line deserved to be immortalised."

"On an eggcup?" Jesse smirked.

"It's a metaphor. A metaphor for you egging me. And metaphors are important." Rachel replied.

"Well, its very lovely. I shall treasure this forever. Now for my present." Jesse reached into his own bag, and pulled out a soft package wrapped in pink tissue paper, completed with a star covered bow.

He handed it to her, and she undid the bow with as much care and precaution as when Miss Pilsbury unwrapped PB&J sandwiches. She gasped at the contents and held it up against herself.

"It's a sweater!" She exclaimed. It was a navy blue sweater with a fat little cat on it, staring up at the night sky.

"Not just a sweater. It's an _animal_ sweater. With _stars_ on." Jesse told her.

"It's lovely! It looks so warm. And the little cat is adorable. Oh, and the stars, another present with a metaphor on. Great minds obviously think alike." Rachel folded the sweater up and put it into her bag. "How did you know my size though?" She asked him, looking him up and down.

"Don't worry, I didn't go through your draws or anything." Jesse assured her. "I asked Kurt."

"Kurt knows my size?" Rachel squeaked. "How?"

"It's Kurt. He always knows this sort of thing." Jesse shook his head. "Don't question it." He winked. The waitress brought over their food and they began to tuck in.

"So, how are things with you and Finn?" Jesse asked Rachel.

"Pretty good." Rachel nodded. "You and Brittany?"

Jesse smiled. The unlikely relationship had sprung up when they'd both been in the same show. Brittany had been a dancer and Jesse had been the lead. Their relationship worked because they both had so much to learn from each other.

"Pretty good." He told her, continuing to eat.

When the pair had finished, they continued to sit and talk. They had become pretty close friends over the years, regionals having washed away all of the problems they'd encountered. They had so many similarities, so much to talk about. It turned out being the same worked better as a way to keep a friendship, not a relationship.

People started to arrive at the Puckerman- Fabray-soon-to-be-Puckerman household at ten to three. They all greeted each other by name, having all become friends, Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions alike.

"Noaah! Quiinn!" The couple turned to see a small, blonde child running at them. Noah bent down to pick up his daughter and swing her around.

"Bethy!" Quinn kissed the little girl on her cheek, her hands restricted by the fact that she was holding Jack. Noah put Beth down. "Happy Birthday baby!" Quinn told her, with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm five! I'm five!" Beth jumped up and down.

"Wow, you're such a big girl now!" Noah grinned. "Soon you'll be old and wrinkly." He teased.

Quinn hit him playfully. "Don't worry Bethy, Puck will get wrinkly quicker than you." She stuck her tongue out at Noah, who rolled his eyes and pulled a face at Jack.

Jesse and Rachel arrived at exactly 3pm, being there usual prompt selves, and were immediately mobbed by Beth.

"Rachel! Uncle Jesse!" Beth shouted, leaping at them.

Jesse swung Beth around. "Wow you're so big and old Bethy! I remember when you were so small you could fir snugly in everyone's arms." Beth giggled.

"Not anymore!" She ran around in circles, and Rachel caught a look from Shelby that clearly said _mad child._ "Did you bring me presents?" Beth asked.

"Your Uncle Finn's bring ours Bethy." Rachel told the child, trying to pacify her. "Now, I'm going to wander off, I'm sick of Jesse, three hours of him is enough to drive anyone mad." She winked before going to chat to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Two hours and fifty nine minutes actually, as you were a minute late!" Jesse called after her, smirking, before turning back to Beth. "Come on." He said, taking her hand. "Lets go see your mom, then you can have your present."

Finn arrived at quarter past three, and made a beeline for his girlfriend.

"Hey." He said, giving her a dopey smile. "How was your lunch with Jesse?" Finn understood that Rachel and Jesse were friends, and that what they had gone through together at regionals was something that bonded you for a long time.

"It was good. He bought me an animal sweater with stars on." She grinned. "Did you remember Beth's present?" She asked.

Finn nodded. "Yep, got it here." He held up the package proudly.

"No reason you're fifteen minutes late then?" Rachel said sceptically, eyebrows raised.

Finn pouted. "I might have had to go back for it when I was halfway here." He smiled again. "'Least I have it now though."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well done Finn, that was better than I'd expected." She dragged him other to where Jesse and Shelby were, with Beth, who was trying to control Jack, starting a mini-wrestling match with her biological brother.

When everyone had arrived, with Brittany wandering in last, forty minutes late, straight into Jesse's arms, Quinn taped a glass, preparing for a speech. She smiled at the crowd of people, who, back when she was Head Cheerio, and even when she was in glee, she didn't think she'd ever come to like, especially the Carmel High students, who had been their sworn enemies.

"Hello everyone." She began, clearing her throat. Noah squeezed her hand, knowing she didn't like public speaking. "Six years ago, I was a cheerleader. I was dating the biggest jock in school, and that includes height wise." She paused for the crowd to titter. "Then I screwed up." She said carefully, Beth being around. "But that mistake was the best thing that happened to me. That and joining Glee to try, and eventually fail, to stop Rachel from stealing my boyfriend."

In Finn's arms, Rachel grinned. Finn held her closer, playing with his pocket.

"Then, five years ago today, the biggest day of my life came around. The day in which the fate of our rag tag bunch of misfits would be decided; and the day that I would have my first child, the very beautiful little birthday girl we see before us." Quinn picked Beth up, and snuggled into Noah, who was holding Jack. "And that day I had to choose something, and that choice was between my baby getting what was best, and what I wanted. I picked what was right for my baby." She released Beth, and returned her to Shelby.

"But, before that, as you all know, a disaster struck, the disaster that is the reason were all here today, celebrating being alive, and being brought together by the brave efforts of both clubs to preserve the forty live that were at risk from a collapsing building." Quinn looked around. "Two of those lives were most endangered, and I think it's only fair to applaud the bravery of both Rachel and Jesse for keeping calm in that situation and supporting each other, and for both Glee clubs pulling it together."

The group applauded, and Jesse removed one of his arms from around Brittany to high five Rachel, who laughed at the gesture.

"But now that I've made a silly speech, I think we should all just enjoy ourselves and all be happy we weren't squashed by falling concrete, and eat lots of the food I prepared, because I have no use of it other than to throw it at Noah." Quinn finished.

"Only if you want food poisoning." Rachel called, causing Quinn to stick her tongue out.

"Yeah." Finn joined it. "I saw yours and Noah's baking session for the bake sale." Causing the three to grin at the memory.

The group began to chatter before Finn clicked his own glass, stepping up to where Quinn was.

"Hey, hey guys! One sec, I got somin' to say to!" Finn called out. "Um, well this is kinda hard." He pulled a face, and looked at Jesse. "Help me out man?" He asked him.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "You can't even do this by yourself?" He smirked, before grabbing Rachel's hand and depositing his best friend next to Finn. "That's all the help you're getting." He winked, before going back to Brittany, who asked him if the food really would poison her.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, confused, looking at her guilty looking boyfriend.

"Dude, it aint hard." Puck told him, shoving his shoulder. "Forty people's nothing. I did it at a gig man."

Rachel gasped, as did anyone else who knew the story.

"Way to give it away Puck." Finn said, before turning to Rachel. "Rach, as you know, we've kinda been on and off dating for like, five years, which is crazy. I don't want us to be on and off anymore. I want us to be on, forever. Which is why," Finn reached into his pocket and bent down to one knee, not ending up too much shorter than Rachel.

"I want to ask you to marry me. It's always been you really, ever since I took the time to find my inner rock star, ever since the time I promised to steal you off Jesse." He looked at his girlfriend's best friend. "Which I did in the end." He smirked at Jesse, who just raised his eyebrows in response. "Rach, you know I'm forever yours, faithfully and all." He rambled; scared he was screwing it up. "Be my wife Rachel?" He looked at her expectantly, praying she wouldn't embarrass him in front of forty people.

"Yes Finn, of course!" She replied, eyes wet, smiling. Finn stood up and embraced her. When they pulled away Rachel looked at Jesse and Puck.

"You two knew?" She asked.

Puck nodded in reply. "Yup. Congrats Berry." He said, grinning.

Rachel turned to Jesse. "And you?" She asked, wondering why Finn would tell Jesse of all people.

"He knew he had to check with your best friend before he claimed you forever." Jesse told her. "Plus he needed to check you'd say yes. Obviously I told him you would. And he needed help with his speech. He's far to blunt to make a proposal decent without help" He smirked at the taller man, who just grinned back sheepishly.

Rachel left Finn to hug Jesse. "Thank you!" She told him, kissing him on the cheek. "You're such a good friend Jesse. I'm so glad we had that earthquake in the end, and that you were there with me. And I'm so glad you sorted Finn's proposal out."

Jesse laughed, returning Rachel to Jesse.

"No problem Rach." He told her. "I do my best. As always, that's more than enough." He winked. The earthquake had been kind of useful in the end. "It's funny how bad things can turn out to be good eh?" He smiled.

Rachel grinned. "Just like you. My evil, lovely best friend."

**Ok, I'm going to end it now, because I could carry on for ages and you don't want to read my ramblings. That's the end! Sorry for the soppy finnchel… go and puke if you have to xD I hope you enjoyed it though and pleeeasse review! May write some more St. Berry friendship, or more disaster fics, they're fun to write and seem popular. Thank you to everyone who's read this, and for everyone who's reviewed this, and for everyone's who's stuck with this. I love you all! :) Review please! **


End file.
